Miyabi Hanabusa
Hanabusa Miyabi (華房 雅 Hanabusa Miyabi) is the son of Midorigaoka Academy's chairman, and the former Student Council president of the school. Before he graduated, he was in Class 3-3. He is fully aware of the true history of the school and everything surrounding Saeki Takaomi's bet with his father. Appearance Miyabi is known throughout Midori Ga Oka for being the most beautiful man in the whole school. He is able to captivate and dazzle others with his smile, and people even have to wear sunglasses around him. Personality Saeki Takaomi described Miyabi to be much similar to Peter Pan, which confuses Mafuyu and he did not clarify why. A few speculations had been by Mafuyu, surmising that Miyabi was well-loved by his followers and that he was innocently child-like. From what had been shown, Miyabi is charastimatic, easy-going and gentle, often wearing a kind smile on his face. He is also somewhat whimsical, playing an active role in the bet between his father and Takaomi, even though it was none of his business, he seems to be doing it for fun. In flashbacks, he is seen wandering off without telling his "bodyguards" (Yui Shinobu and Houjou Wakana) which worries them greatly but he has actually gone to buy cakes from a shop, intending to share it with them. He takes things in stride, willingly answering Mafuyu's nonsensical questions; he is also not shy to compliment others, commenting that others are interesting and saying that his sister is cute. He seems to have a good relationship with his family despite how often his parents were away - it is said that he is closer to his mother. He is well-meaning, wanting his followers to get along and seems to truly wish the best for them. He knows that Ayabe Reito's psyche will be better if he goes home and he sells his follower's home address to Mafuyu, and also welcomes Ayabe back with a smile. Despite his followers' failures, he does not seem worried or angered by the foiled plans - this gives the impression that he is cool-headed. Miyabi seems to enjoy life, skipping classes despite being the student council president and does whatever he wants. He is described by his followers as innocent and child-like, but that does not mean he is not intelligent. He is extremely smart and perceptive, possessing a deep understanding of people around him. He can be quite cunning and is capable of 'enslaving' people with only a stare. It is also later revealed that he has good grades. Despite his feminine looks and easy-going personality, he can be a little condescending, calling his father a fool for making the bet. He also does not seem to fear Takaomi like the rest do, showing that he is extremely strong-willed. Background Synopsis Relationships Yui Shinobu A former member of the Student Council, Shinobu deeply respects Miyabi and is shown to be completely loyal to him. Although Shinobu has left the student council and feels that he has no right to be around Miyabi, Miyabi assures him that he can always come to him whenever he wants, as he sees Shinobu as a friend. Wakana Houjou The student council president after Miyabi graduates she is now the president of the student council she met Miyabi in the first year of winter in middle school. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Council Members Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students